Patty Cake
by xCocaineCharliex
Summary: Welcome to 'Mrs & Miss Campbells' Kitchen, get your rain macs out and your oven gloves on... By the way I'm a bit rubbish at this summary malarky! A small one-shot.


**Set after Series 4 Episode 8, a small one-shot set in 'Mrs & Miss Campbell's' Kitchen.**

_**Patty Cake,**_

_**Patty Cake,**_

_**Baker's man,**_

_**Bake me a cake,**_

_**As fast as you can.**_

_**Roll it and Pat it,**_

_**And mark it with B.**_

_**And put it in the oven for baby and me.**_

**Naomi.**

Its midday, the sun is at just the right point in the sky, warming me from above. I light another fag and lean back in the deck chair, the fag in one hand and a mug of tea in the other. The idea is to relax, whilst maybe catching some rays, but I am distracted by the banging of cupboard doors from inside. "Naomi...Naomi", Emily's husky voice calls through the back door.

I sigh, stubbing my fag out, pushing myself up from my comfortable seat. I can see her through the window, in the kitchen standing on a chair, her head in one of the cupboards. Pushing the back door open, I stand for a moment and admire her arse; her dress hitched slightly showing her underwear. "Naomi", Emily cries, leaning back and slamming the cupboard door.

She turns around, jumping when she sees me in the doorway, "Oh, I thought you was still outside". She climbs down from the chair, opening another cupboard door, looking inside before sighing and slamming it shut. I have to stop my self from laughing; a flustered Emily makes a funny sight, but not a happy one. She drags the chair towards the other side of the kitchen, hoisting her self up and searching in another cupboard, the chair wobbling slightly as she stands on her tiptoes. "Ems what are you looking for?" I ask, deciding I better help her before she gives her self an injury.

"I had this kitchen all in order, then my fucking mother comes here for a few days and suddenly its all messed up", she sighs, jumping down from the chair. I bite my bottom lip, should I tell her I rearranged it all, or should I just let Jenna take the blame. No, no more lies, I promised her I argue with myself. "Sorry Ems, I moved some stuff around, I didn't realise it had an order", I speak up; she turns around and frowns at me. "Naomi", she moans, "Well where is the flaming mixing bowl then?"

I roll my eyes at her, the mixing bowl, that big massive blue mixing bowl that it sitting in the baking cupboard. I grab the cupboard door, swinging it open, pointing at all the baking equipment. "I don't own a flaming one, but will that one work", I grin. Emily is standing behind me, I hear her let out a little "Oh", picking it up she smiles at me with her innocent puppy dog eyes. I laugh and roll my eyes at, "You should have gone to spec savers". My little red head slaps her hand against my arm, "Shut up", she cries but she smiles up at me. "So what are you baking me then?" I ask, picking up a bag of flour I only just noticed on the worktop with a bunch of other ingredients. Emily raises an eyebrow at me, "We", she says passing me an apron.

Sorry did she just say we, she wants us to both bake, she knows I can't bake. My mum use to tell me I could burn a salad if I really tried. "Sorry did you just say we?" I croak, shaking my head at her. Emily nods, grabbing the apron from my hands and placing it over my head, "Please". She flutters her lashes at me, trying the puppy dogs eyes until eventually I break. Seriously who'd have thought it, Naomi Campbell so fucking weak to the puppy dog eyes; I use to be so strong and stubborn until I met Emily. She knows how to break me, to get me to do what she wants, with a flash of her smile and her warm hazel eyes. Plus I still feel like I owe her, these past few months being such hell, all off it being my fault.

Giving in I tie the apron strings around my back, leaning against the counter I watch her measure out some sugar and flour, mixing them in the bowl. "Can I trust you to crack the eggs without getting shell in there", she asks, passing me two eggs. I roll my eyes, "I'll try my best mum". Emily pokes her tongue out at me; I laugh and poke mine back before cracking an egg on the side of the mixing bowl, as she gets some butter from the fridge. Whilst she is busy measuring the butter on the scales, I crack the second egg, a little piece of shell falling into the bowl. I try to get the shell before Emily notices; I hear her snigger, turning around to find her watching me. "Well at least you tried your best love", she giggles, picking the shell out.

We mix the rest of the ingredients together, before spooning it into the two cake tins. Emily grins at me, "We make a good team". I nod, in agreement, that me and my little red head make a great team. She takes the cake tin and puts it in the oven, closing the door and bending down to watch it. I watch her, her little face lights up like a small child's, as she watches the cake mixture start to rise. I look at the counter; it's covered in flour, butter and egg shells. Emily stands up and turns to me, with a smile that could light up a room.

I dunk my finger into the remaining butter, leaning towards her and wiping it on her small button nose. Emily gasps, scrunching her nose up she grabs a handful of flour and throws it at me, laughing as it sprinkles all over me. "Oh no you didn't", I cry, grabbing a handful and throwing it at her. The flour covers her, the white speckling her red hair, making her look like she has dandruff which makes me laugh harder. She gasps, digging her finger in the butter and coming towards me with it, cornering me. "You're going to pay for that Naoms", she smirks, getting closer.

As she goes to rub the butter on me, I grab her wrist stopping her, biting down on my bottom lip knowing it turns her on. She grins up at me, pulling her hand towards her own face, I watch confused. Placing her finger in her mouth she sucks the butter off seductively, smirking at me as I melt into her arms. She pushes me up against the wall and kisses me, laying little kisses down my neck, onto my cleavage. I place my hands on her face, lifting it up to level mine, I kiss her hard and passionately. As the air fills with the smell of cake, she pushes her hand up my shirt, just as the timer goes off on the oven. I go to move, to turn it off put she pushes me back against the wall, kissing me harder.

The timer has been going off for a while now, getting louder the longer we ignore it, but Emily keeps me held against the wall. I slide my hands around her waist, my lips tingling with every kiss; her soft hair brushes my neck. The kitchen door opens, looking over Emily's shoulder I see another Fitch, I sometimes forget she is still living her for the time being. "For fuck sake Emsy can't you two stop sucking face for one minute", Katie shouts towards us, before turning of the timer. We both separate as Katie takes the two cake tins from the oven, "Look at the state of you lezza's", she rolls her eyes. I look at Emily and we both burst into laughter, as Katie places the tins on the counter, raising an eyebrow at us.

**Food fight, cake making and Naomily kissy face time, topped of with a quick snippet of Katie Fucking Fitch...My idea of a good afternoon!**

**Reviews would be awesome...you might even get a slice of Naomily cake for it =]**


End file.
